What are you prepared to do?
by imnotactuallybatman
Summary: This a two part story about Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne being the best of friends, Billionaire Playboys. Until one day, Bruce is required to reveal his identity as the Batman on national tv but he refuses. He and Tony must find a way to resolve this or watch their friendship be destroyed.


Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark were the best of friends. Their companies thrived off of each others competition. Tony had the legacy of his father, Howard Stark and so did Bruce with his father. These men were elites in the community and they thrived for a better tomorrow and cared for the citizens of their cities. They both took on roles of protecting what they love the most. Tony became Iron Man, to battle against the evils of this world. Bruce did the same when he became Batman, but he choose to keep his identity a secret, to save the people he loved from imminent danger. Iron Man and Batman were never foes in combat, they were friends. But then, all of that changed.

Tony met up with Bruce at Wayne Manor. Tony reluctantly got out of his Audi R8, and walked up the steps of the Wayne household. He was nervous, sweat trickled down his eyebrow to the concrete, his breathing became more irregular and shallow. He waited a few minutes to regain his composure before knocking at the door. Alfred came to the door and Tony quickly put on a facade, to mask the anxiety.

"Welcome Master Stark."

"Hey Alfred. Bruce told you I was coming right?"

"Of course he did. He's been waiting for you. Please come in."

With slight hesitation, Tony put down his keys and Alfred showed him to the patio, where Bruce was lounging by the pool, with a drink in his hand. He was in his Versace robe, dawning his favorite sun glasses while circling the top of his glass without a care in the world. The crisp air way blowing gently across his face as he took in the scenery and observed nature for the first time. "I should do this more often!" Bruce yelled exuberantly to Alfred. "Dully noted sir."

Tony slowly walked towards Bruce. "Stark! Glad you could make it. You want a drink?"

"No thanks." Tony declined

"Oh wow. You saying no to a drink? This is rare, I mean really rare. It's that serious?"

"Yeah." Tony pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

In his arms, Tony carried a large brown envelope. Bruce, puzzled ask him what it was for. Reading the document, word for word, Tony repeats, "On behalf of S.H.E.I.L.D, the city of Gotham and the United States, it is now required for all heroes, you included, to reveal who you truly are on national television tomorrow at noon. Gotham wants to know who is responsible for fighting the battles they could not." Bruce stirs unrelenting in his seat and quickly stands up.

"You know I can't do that Stark." his voice raising in anger.

"I know, I know but you have to do what is right. This. Is. The Right. Thing. To do. And you know that. Clark, Diana, Hal, Arthur and Harry have already agreed. Hell, everyone in the Justice League has agreed except for you," Tony said sincerely, trying to calm Bruce down.

"I wanted to make Batman a symbol. Not politicize it for commercial gain. Do I have to be seen as only as a "hero", a hero can be anyb-" Tony cut him off.

"Yes, don't you think I know that? But this is inevitable, this is something we have to do, no exceptions."

Bruce stared at Tony intensively and muttered these words in his ear, "I will not stand for this. I am not going to that press conference and there is no convincing me otherwise. Is that understood?"

Tony retorted reluctantly but with conviction, he said, "If you don't do this, they will make me use force, even to the point of fighting you," Tony's eyes began to turn red and swelled up with tears. A single tear dripped down his face, "and I don't want to fight my best friend."

Bruce turned away, his face turned pale at the thought of fighting his own friend. But he stormed in the direction of the manor, yelling back saying "Don't forget your keys!" Quickly trying to hide any emotions.

He left Tony. Alone, knowing that he may lose his best friend…forever.

(to be continued)


End file.
